Alpha Jealousy
by PheonixFire8713
Summary: Jealously can come in many forms but when it come to Kevin and Edd, it's almost always ends up with some scratches and bite marks... **RP done with Emily!**
Eddward sits at his lunch table, glaring at a certain red headed jock that he has been secretly dating for the better part of this past year as an overly touchy-feely cheerleader hangs off of him. He had warned Kevin that the bimbo was looking to get in his pants but would his secret lover listen to him? Of course not! When confronted with the idea, the quarterback rolled his eyes dismissively at the shark saying that "She is just being nice, Edd… Relax!" Edd scoffs at the memory, grinding his teeth.

"What's wrong, Edd?" Marie asks, trying to see what he was glaring at causing him to snap out of it.

"Nothing to worry about, Marie" he says standing up and walking out of the lunch room.

Kevin sat with his team and friends. He did notice that the cheerleader, Chelsea, would not get off him even though he kept moving out of her grasp. All the girls did that to everyone, he didn't think anything of it. Soon though he saw movement and a flash of black and red shoot out of the lunch room. Kevin sighs 'Here we go...'

Edd is walking down the hallway minding his own business when Nat pops up out of nowhere.

"Hey Double Delish, why do you look like someone pissed in your cornflakes this morning?" he asks with a wide flirtatious smiles on his face.

'Good lord not this peacock again' Edd thinks wearily "Nathaniel shouldn't you be with your team mates?" He asks causing Nat's smile to widen

"Why Double Delish, I didn't know you cared so much" he says in a flattered voice "Yes, I should be, however I saw a rather attractive Shark leave the lunch room and couldn't pass up a chance to take a bite out of him" he says with a wink, causing Edd to roll his eyes again.

Kevin excused himself, causing Chelsea to break her hold. "Where are you going, babe?" She sweetly cooed.

Kevin turned around and glared at her before grinning. "Sorry, Chels, I got a feisty brunette that I have to tend to."

With that he turned and made his way to find his boyfriend, while the whole table was talking in hushed whispers about who stole the redhead attention. Kevin knew Edd would be one of two places now: the pool or the library. 'Library is closer...' He thought as he turned out of the lunch room but he paused when he heard two familiar voices. 'Edd and... Nat?' Kevin peeked around the corner to see the two boys in the abandoned hallway.

When Edd rolled his eyes, he caught a glimpse of a familiar hat causing him to concoct a devious plan on the spot. Smiling evilly on the inside, he puts on a pleasant demeanor and looks at Nat "Well that does sound a bit more interesting than hanging out with a bunch of Neanderthals I must admit" he says flirtatiously back. 'Perhaps this will make him understand how I feel when that skank is hanging on him a bit better' he thinks before leaning closer to Nat, who takes it as a good sign and drapes an arm around Edd, who for once didn't knock him upside the head or shove him away Edd represses a shudder. 'Bear with it just this once'.

"Well perhaps we can get together some time and I can show you how interesting it can be" Nat says smoothly with a cocky grin that is replaced by an exasperated sigh as the bell rings.

"Yes, that sounds like it would be fun I'll talk with you later Nat" Edd says detaching himself and walking away hiding a devious smirk of his own.

Kevin narrows his eyes and his best friend and he felt his anger rise. He knows that not even Nat knows he's with Edd but still... Dude! Back up!

He watches as Edd walks away, moving his hips in a way that drove the redhead insane. 'Alright, I'm on to your game, Edd...' Kevin mischievously grinned to himself before turning and walking to his next class.

It's after school and practice and Edd is sitting in his living room at his coffee table still pissed off about lunch.

Kevin pulled up and parked his bike in his driveway. Taking his helmet off and running a hand through his shower wet hair, he dismounted and glared at Edd's place. How dare he flirt with Nat, EDD should know better even if Nat didn't? Kevin felt his jealousy rise as he made his way across the street quietly. Getting to the door, he didn't even knock, he just barged in. Slamming Edd's front door open, he glared at his boyfriend. "What the hell, Edd?!"

Not even looking up from his books, Edd sighs "Good evening Mr. Barr. To what do I owe the pleasure of you kicking down my door?" He asks while lazily answering a math problem.

"Don't start that shit with me, Vincent! You know damn well what!" Kevin kicked his shoes off by habit and stalked across the room.

"My, you do seem to be upset! Whatever could be the matter Kevin?" Edd asks innocently still not looking up from his books while suppressing a smile.

Kevin reached out and slammed the book shut before pushing it away and grabbing the back of Edd's hair with a firm hand, yanking his head back. Kevin bend down until his lips where just over the raven's. "What was the whole thing with Nat after lunch?"

Edd smirks "Oh, he was just trying to be 'friendly' dear! Nothing to worry about" he replies, putting emphasis on the word friendly with a devious glimmer in his sapphire eyes.

"You're playing with fire, Vincent." Kevin smirked and he connected their lips in a kiss that lasted only a few seconds before Kevin broke it and pulling back with Edd's bottom lip between his teeth. "Do you need a reminder?"

"A reminder of what, exactly, Kevin?" Edd asks pushing him away roughly and standing up. "Nat was being nice to me just like that girl that is so 'nice' to you… what's her name again?" He says, pretending to think for a moment "Oh that's right, Chelsea." He hisses turning his back on Kevin he begins walking upstairs.

Kevin follows close behind, watching Edd's ass move as he went up the stairs. "I pushed her away, thank you very much. And she isn't your best friend, Edd. Big fuckin difference." Kevin complained loudly. Reaching Edd's room, Kevin grabbed Edd by the belt loops and pulled him close. Growling low in his ear, "I know I'm yours, but I think you need a refresher on who you belong to..."

"I don't see the difference, Kevin. Flirting is flirting" Edd growls back, before spinning around he fists his hands in the stronger male's shirt. Pushing him against the wall pinning him against it "Do you realize how insane it drives me to see some skank hanging all over you every damn day!?"

"Like you want to rip their hands off? Like you wanna punch them in the mouth for even thinking about talking to you?" Kevin's back hit the wall but his hands stay on Edd's hips, tightening. "Tell me, Edd? Tell me what it's like to have to sit there and watch Chelsea cling on me. Should be you, shouldn't it?" Kevin smirked.

"Yes, you stupid bitch, it should be but you don't want to come out so I have to sit there and watch as some slut throws herself at you day after fucking day!" Edd growls his grip so tight on the shirt his knuckles are white. "And you do absolutely nothing about it! You just sit there and let it fucking happen!" Edd is on a rant now and shows no signs of stopping. He is pissed he even has to explain to the hard headed jock.

Kevin sighed. He knew this was coming, it was only a matter of time before Edd would get tired of waiting. "Fine, you want us to come out to everyone?"

Eddward freezes about to say something insulting "I'm sorry, I do not believe I quite heard you correctly, Barr. What was that?" He asks his grip on the shirt loosening slightly.

Kevin grabs Edd's hands to release his shirt before grabbing his phone out of his pocket, going to FB, and updating his status to 'in a relationship' and tagged Edd in it. He heard Edd's phone ring with a notification. "We come out, were doing it my way. This way we tell everyone at once, deal with the backlash, and move on." Kevin smiled before leaning forward and kissing Edd.

Edd groans and returns the kiss "You are, without a doubt, the most frustrating human being I know of. Remind me why the hell I'm dating you?" He asks pushing Kevin down on the bed.

"Because I'm sexy as fuck and I'm great in bed! Duh!" Kevin laughs as he adjusts on the bed, waiting for Edd to join him.

Edd sighs "You're also a cocky asshole" Edd points out before sliding into his boyfriends lap. "You flirt with that bitch again I will kick your ass" he growls.

"Who are you to say such things? Nat ring a bell for ya? He doesn't care if people are taken or not. Everyone else will!" Kevin complained but ran his hands appreciatively down Edd's sides and back. Leaving his head in to nip and play with Edd's jaw. "You're gonna get Nat killed..."

Edd chuckles "Now you know what it feels like, Barr, not so fun watching someone flirt with your boyfriend, is it?" He says running his hands over Kevin's toned chest.

"So you were doing it on purpose... I think that I deserve a bit of retribution, don't ya think?" Kevin's hands moving down to grab Edd's ass and grinds their hips together. "Maybe you need a reminder are ho you belong to...?"

"Who I belong to?" Edd says suppressing a moan with a devious smirk "Yes, who was that again... I think his name started with a K..." His smile widens knowing he is pushing the red heads buttons.

Kevin smirks "Don't worry, I'll have you screaming his name tonight. Make sure everyone hears it." Kevin grinned evilly.

His hands released their hold and moved to the bottom of Edd's shirt before sliding up and taking the offended shirt off with the black and white beanie. Before Edd could retaliate, Kevin was leading a full on assault on Edd's neck and jaw. There would be marks for weeks and no one could question it.

Edd practically purrs in pleasure at the assault. The red head knew all the right ways to drive him up a wall; the only difference between now and the past was the fact that they were no longer beating the shit out of each other instead taking the pent up aggression out on the other in the bedroom and damn, was it one of the sharks favorite activities.

"Come on then Barr, make me scream" he challenges. Pushing the quarterback away, only to rip his shirt off and begin his own assault going from his neck to his happy trail, giving just as many dark marks and bite marks as he had received.

Kevin groaned and leaned back, allowing Edd full access to his chest and abs. He knew it was a huge turn on for Edd and if he was honest with himself it was a huge turn on for him to see the Shark pleasure him. He ran a hand through Edd silky black hair.

Edd looks up at Kevin with a devious smirk before unbuttoning the gingers pants with his teeth with a low chuckle.

"O-oh shit..." Kevin leaned back on is elbows and lifted his hips to help get his jeans off. Kevin was so hard and he wanted Edd's mouth on him... And now! "Come on, babe... Make me feel good... Only you can."

"Who's supposed to be screaming who's name again?" Edd asks before taking Kevin in his mouth deep throating him, effectively cutting off any snarky comment the red head would have.

Kevin chuckles "I figure that you would wanna stake your claim. I'm gonna show you off, now show me off a bit." Kevin locked green eyes with sex filled blues. He moved his hips slightly, thrusting into that wet heat. Rolling his eyes back at a particularly rough suck.

Edd hums his approval, sending vibrations down Kevin's shaft as he twirls his tongue around the well-endowed cock in his mouth. He brings a hand up and cups the gingers balls giving them a gentle squeeze.

Kevin lays all the way down, hands knotting in the comforter. "Fuck... I gotta remember to thank the bastard that taught you how to do this before I kill him." Kevin grunted before closing his eyes again and just enjoying. Soon, the warm coiling feeling was in his belly. He had to stop Edd before he came, he didn't want it to be so soon. "Babe, hold on... Come up..." He said as he grabbed for Edd's face.

Edd slides Kevin out of his mouth with a pop "What's wrong, baby? Fixing to cum already? Am I that good?" He asks coming up to give Kevin a kiss. Grinding his still clothed lower half against the gingers as he fists his hands through his hair.

Kevin hissed out a moan "Leave some hair, babe..." Kevin smiled. He turned his head to capture a swimmers lips with his, running his tongue along a bottom lip. As Kevin slipped his tongue into Edd's mouth, his hands ran down his sides and to the front of Edd's jeans to unbutton them. Kevin moaned as the kiss deepened and his slid Edd's jeans and boxers down his thighs.

Edd reciprocates the moan before detaching himself from the red head standing up and taking off the damn things the rest of the way. Stroking himself with a salacious grin on his face "My turn, Barr" he says guiding the gingers face to his cock.

Kevin laughs as he lets Edd's cock slide into his mouth, sucking lightly before increasing his speed and suction. Looking up he locked eyes with Edd and moaned… Eye contact during foreplay was the shit and he loved looking into those ice blue eyes. Kevin swirled his tongue around the head and deep throated him back. His hands coming up and grabbing his hips to prevent Edd from thrusting more. Kevin wanted to hear the swimmer come undone, and he would get just that.

Edd lets out a low groan as he looks back at Kevin placing a gentle hand on his face "Ooooohhhhh bébé qui se sent si bon de baiser" he moans breathlessly, knowing how French both irritated and turned on his boyfriend.

Kevin pulled off him with a lewd pop before lightly chewing on Edd's abs. "You know... as much as that... turns me on... I still don't understand you. What did you say?" he laughed.

Edd continues to moan softly "Baby, that feels so fucking good" he repeats, in English this time, before running his hands through Kevin's soft hair.

"Come on big boy, you promised me screaming" Edd says pushing him back on to the bed and capturing his lips in a heated kiss.

"God, I love when you talk dirty." Kevin grabbed Edd's ass and pulled him to grind against him roughly. "Get the stuff we need..."

Edd moans and grinds back before ripping open his nightstand drawer grabbing the lube he goes to put some on his fingers.

Kevin looked at Edd questioningly. "Thought I was making you scream tonight?" He smirked, he didn't care either way, he was getting laid by his gorgeous boyfriend.

Edd cocks an eyebrow with yet another devious grin "I'm gonna put on a show for you baby" he says slipping two fingers inside himself and moaning.

Kevin's eyes and grin widens, he hasn't gotten a show before! He pulls himself more on the bed comfortably and watches his love prep himself. "Shit..." Kevin groans as he starts to stroke his cock lightly.

Edd lets out a few rather lewd moans as he slides a third finger in himself. He begins to ride them, his eyes never leaving the red heads face and the smirk never leaving his.

"Fuck, babe..." Kevin reaches for the lube and spreads a good amount on his cock before working it to cover. The noises that Edd makes is sending tendrils of pleasure down his spine, making him harder than before. Kevin grabs his hips with a tight hold and brings their lips together for a moment. "You're so fucking hot..."

Edd groans into the kiss "so are you mon amour..." he says sliding his fingers out. "Please baby fuck me..." He moans breathlessly into Kevin's ear before nibbling it.

"Hell yeah..." The hands on Edd's hips tightened before Kevin flipped both of them over so Edd was on his back, the red headed jock between his strong legs. He lined himself up and pushed his way in. Once the tip slid in, Kevin slammed himself in the rest of the way, growling a low "mine" in an ear.

Edd gasps at the sudden change in position "Oh Dieu! Yes, yours!" Edd moans at the sudden fullness, before rotating his hips in the hopes that his lover would move already.

Kevin curses at the heat and tightness before rocking his hips again and setting a slow pace. Every time Kevin would press in he would bite and nip on a long, tender neck, knowing how to make the man below him putty in his hands.

Eddward's eyes roll in the back of his head in pure pleasure and he finds one of his hands in the gingers hair while the other grips his ass, urging him to go faster, or at least harder. While he moans, curses continuously slip out of his mouth "Fuuuuuuuuuck..."

Kevin grinned and sped up a little pulling out, just so the tip was in. Pausing and waiting, Kevin husked "Who do you belong to?"

"Oh for the love of God..." Edd groans at the loss "You, baby... You! Just… Oh God… Move!" he pleads in a desperate growl.

Kevin smirks and slams back into the heat and picks up a brutal pace for a bit before flipping them over. "Ride me, baby."

Edd gasps and a wide Cheshire smile finds its ways to his face as he uses all his will power to sit still.

"Only if you tell me who you belong to, mon cher" he says running his nails down Kevin's toned chest in a way he knew drove the ginger insane.

Kevin thrusts up once before replying. "You and only you, babe. Now move!"

A grin and a hard slap on Edd's ass and Kevin prepared himself to be ridden into oblivion. He met Edd with every thrust of his hips, the slapping of skin on skin spurring Kevin on more.

Edd's moans where becoming louder as he dug his nails in his lover's chest and rode him as if his life depended on it. His vision whiting out for a moment as his lover hit his prostate.

"KEVIN!" He screams in ecstasy.

"Fuck, Edd... Feels so amazing... I'm gonna cum...!" Kevin felt himself quickly reaching completion and he wanted to bring his lover with him. Reaching between them, Kevin grabbed Edd's cock and stroked him to the rhythm of their thrusts.

Edd gasps and moans, using the last of his energy, he picked up the pace one last time before his climax hits him. His whole body began to convulse with pleasure as his cum covers their stomachs and chests.

"FUCK KEVIN!" He yells before leaning down and biting said jocks neck to silence himself as he continues to ride it out.

Kevin held onto Edd and the pressure around his own cock tightened. His eyes rolling back and a moan of pleasure broke its way through his throat. "God damnit... Edd!" When Edd's teeth bit down on his neck, everything came undone. He came, hard, and called Edd's name to the sky. He clutched Edd to him and fell to the side gasping for breath and running his hands along Edd's back and sides. Brushing Edd's bangs out of his face, he leaned in and kisses him gently. "No more flirting with Nat... I would like him to be around a little longer, k?" He smiled.

Edd chuckles "Fine, on the condition that that skank stays off of you. I do not share." He states snuggling into his boyfriend before realizing his and Kevin's phone were blowing up. "Dear Lord, I have not the energy nor wish to deal with that. It's probably been going off the whole time" he groans.

Kevin moves to clean them up with a smile "Of course, but what about the other girls around school?" He laughed.

Edd cocks an eyebrow and punches Kevin hard on the shoulder. "Kevin... I will make Marie cut a bitch... While I, myself, will not lay a hand on a woman because I am a gentleman, Marie has no such morals holding her back" he states flatly.

"Ow, shit, I was only kidding! Lort, we need to find you a new best friend..." Kevin rubbed his shoulder. "In all seriousness, you know that I'm with you and you're with me and that's how it's gonna be. If anyone has anything bad to say, we'll kick their ass... together!"

Kevin picked his phone up and read some messages. Most of them were goodie indifferent so he though they made out pretty good. Until he came across one that made him roll his eyes. "I need a new best friend too... Nat's ridiculous..." He plugged his phone in and laid down under the covers, scratching the red marks on his chest.

Edd chuckles "what did he have to say? And for the record, Marie is a perfectly healthy choice as a best friend" he says defensively, wrapping his arms around Kevin and drawing him in close.

"Yeah, ok..." Kevin rolled his eyes but continued "And Nat just keeps referencing 'shipping' and he has combined our names together to 'KevEdd'... Ugh, I'll kill him later. Let's take our 'after sex nap'. Love you, Sockhead." Kevin laughed before kissing Edd lightly and snuggling into the Raven.

Eddward rolls his eyes at the child hood nickname "Good night, Jockstrap."


End file.
